


A New Bed

by TheCreatorOfTales



Series: A New Bed [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Daphne just wants head scratches, F/F, Fluffy, Freakytits - Freeform, domestic!freakytits, i just want them to be happyyyyy, i saw a bed with a tv in it and now i want it, just a couple of sapphics being soft and snuggling together, so i used it as inspiration, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfTales/pseuds/TheCreatorOfTales
Summary: When Joan and Vera moved in together, they bought a new bedframe that had a space for a tv at the bottom.At the time, Joan thought it a waste of money.Now? Not so much.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: A New Bed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063016
Kudos: 18





	A New Bed

When Vera had suggested the bed, Joan had rolled her eyes in good humour. Vera had crinkled her nose at her with a smile and then turned back to the catalogue at the bottom of the display bed, flicking through the options of colour, material and finish. Joan stepped to her side, watching her hand pause over a soft grey and sturdy feeling material. She’d paged through the other materials up until this one, with no interest.

“That one looks nice.” She lifted her hand to feel it between her fingers. Vera grins at her, putting her hand over Joan’s.

“So this one is a maybe?” She asks, with a hint of cheek. Joan bumps her hip into Vera’s in response. The woman next to her lets out a small laugh in response, which makes Joan’s face pull up into a grin. Together they go through the options available, however always coming back to the grey that Vera’s hand had stopped on.

And so it had been decided. A large, queen sized bed, with a sturdy headboard covered in the grey material, and the bottom matched. The frame was distinctly shaped, with both the headboard and the bottom shaped as rectangles, and thanks to Vera’s insistence, a thick duvet and throw covered the bed, along with numerous pillows that ended up being thrown into the corner of the bedroom each night when they got into bed. Together, they’d pushed an ottoman to the bottom of the bed, covered in a suede navy blue material and metal legs. However, the _pi_ _éce du resistance_ wasn’t displayed until the pair decided to retreat to their bed a little earlier in the evening than normal. They’d settled in the large bed, Joan fiddling with the pillows behind her back until she was comfortable, whereas Vera had simply thrown herself into bed and immediately cuddled into Joan’s side as she did every night. Finally comfortable, Joan had pushed some of Vera’s curls away from her face, causing the other woman to smile.

“Alright, show me your new toy.”

Vera squealed in excitement and then reached over to the bedside table, yanking open the top drawer with such force that it made the lamp wobble, and made the dim lighting of the bedroom do the same in her haste. Usually, Vera would be grinning and rushing to grab a different type of toy, however, this time she brought out a small remote, and then reached back and grabbed a generic tv remote. Shutting the drawer with a small click, she moved back into Joan’s side, the older woman lifting her arm to allow her to get closer. As Vera fiddled with buttons, Joan let out a loud whistle, and waited.

The two could hear the small _pitter-patter_ of claws on the hardwood floor of their house. As it came closer, it stopped having reached the partially closed door of the bedroom, and with a huff and two pushes of her paws, a small dog trotted her way into the room. A tan coloured Dachshund, with floppy ears and big brown eyes, Daphne was a puppy when Joan had come across her shivering under one of the front wheels of her car, trying to find warmth a few weeks after Joan had started her tenure at Wentworth. She’d looked up at Joan with those big brown eyes and Joan found herself clutching the dog to her chest and rushing back upstairs to her apartment to warm her up. A few trips to the vet to check her over, and Daphne had been named, chipped and given a home with Joan.

Vera had fallen in love with her the first time she visited, the night after the riot, and Joan had insisted on keeping an eye on her then-secret girlfriend for shock. The shock had set in when she was having a shower and Daphne had been growling and clawing at the bathroom door to be let in, behavior for the puppy that was out of character. When Joan went to check on Vera, she’d found her curled up in the bottom of the shower, hands wrapped around her knees and crying her eyes out. Without hesitation, Joan had joined her, stepping into the tub and wrapping her arms around her and whispering re-assurances that Gambaro never managed to break skin with her home-made needle and that she would be alright. They had both sat there, Vera naked and Joan soaked to her skin under the spray of water from the shower, when Daphne decided that she would get in too, managing to climb the pile of folded towels and launching herself into the bathtub, and pouncing on Vera to lick her face and hands and offer her own version of canine reassurance. Daphne has stayed with them all through the night, and Joan had broken her rule about letting the little dog onto the bed, finding herself unable to stop the action when Vera had curled herself around Daphne and Joan under the covers.

So the habit of Daphne sleeping on the bed began.

“Daphne.” Joan called in a low voice, and the tiny Dachshund raced to her side of the bed, hopping up on her two back legs, and placing her front paws on the covers. She whined lowly, a gentle plea to be brought onto the bed with her owners.

“We should find her some little steps to put by the bed.” Vera said, looking over and catching the dog’s eye, making Daphne’s tail wag more violently. “With our other bed, she could jump up herself.”

Reaching over, Joan gently cupped her hand under Daphne’s body, and then in one smooth movement, lifted the small dog onto the bed, receiving happy licks on her fingers in thanks. Vera paused with her fiddling with batteries in the remote and watched the tan Dachshund run around the bed, tripping over her ears and their entwined legs under the duvet. She reaches out a hand to rub behind her ears, the small head nudging against her fingers for more when she stops.

“You know, you’re a bad influence.” Joan looks at Vera, who already knows where this conversation is going. “She used to happily sleep in her own, expensive bed in the kitchen that I bought for her before you started coming over.” Vera laughs at her faux annoyed tone, before clicking the back of the remote into place and then moving into Joan’s side once more, Daphne still moving around the bed trying to find a spot.

“And now we live together, in a lovely house that we picked out together and we have cool gadgets in our bedroom. I’d say my influence was perfect.” She leans forward to press a kiss to Joan’s grinning lips, and gently taps a wandering hand away from her thigh. “Later. Let me have my fun playing with my new toy.”

Jokingly, Joan lets out a put-upon sigh. She nudges Vera’s shoulder with her own. “Go on, show me.”

Vera holds out the smaller of the two remotes and clicks a button with an over-exaggerated flourish. A large, flat television screen slowly ascends from the bottom bedframe, coming to a stop when the entire tv is displayed. Daphne isn’t impressed, halting her inspection of the new bed to turn and growl at the screen.

“How good is that!?” Vera motions to the flatscreen tv now at the bottom of the bed. “And it has Netflix!”

Joan shoots a filthy smile her way as she motions for Daphne to come closer, helping the small dog settle in the small space between her and Vera, the dog immediately laying down and relaxing with a happy huff as Joan offers head scratches. “You know what always ends up happening when we watch Netflix, hm?”

A light blush dances across Vera’s cheeks, causing Joan to grin at her. She knows exactly how low that blush goes.

“Go on then, pick something and we’ll get comfortable.” Joan shuffles down into the pillows, so that she is mostly laying down and Vera does the same, Daphne becoming more nestled in between them, and apart from laying her head on Vera’s thigh, does not mind in the slightest.

They’d settled back, perfectly comfortable when Joan realised what was playing.

_“Remember all their faces_ _  
Remember all their voices  
Everything is different  
The second time around  
And you've got time  
And you've got time…”_

Joan lets out a loud groan, throwing her head back into the mass of pillows. Vera lets out a laugh.

“Oh come on! Alex Vause comes back to Litchfield in this one!” A dainty finger pokes Joan gently in the side.

“I only watch this because you want to.”

“Sure, so why were you nearly crying when Red got slocked?” Vera raises her eyebrow. She knows for a fact that the Russian redhead in the series was her favourite.

“I was not!”

“If you say so.” Vera returns to her previous position, as the episode started. As always, both women were entranced by the series, and were quick to press ‘Next Episode’.

They may not be the couple that people expected, their colleagues included, but they were happy. Both women were happy with their lives, their home and their adorable dog, who was currently nudging her nose under Joan’s hand for more ear scratches.

And they now had a bed with a tv in it.

Oh well.

Joan pressed a kiss to Vera’s temple, and felt the curly haired woman squeeze her waist with the arm that she’d wrapped around Joan’s middle.

What more could she want?

_  
_ __  
  



End file.
